The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and can be suitably used for a semiconductor device having a nonvolatile memory cell and an MISFET and a method of manufacturing the same.
A semiconductor device having a nonvolatile memory cell formed in a memory region and an MISFET (Metal Insulator Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) formed in a peripheral circuit region is widely used.
For example, there is a case that a memory cell made by a split-gate-type cell using an MONOS (Metal Oxide Nitride Oxide Semiconductor) film is formed as a nonvolatile memory. There is also a case that an MISFET using a high-dielectric-constant film, a so-called high-k film as a gate insulating film is formed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-154789 (patent literature 1) discloses a technique of forming a control gate electrode and a memory gate electrode for a memory cell in a memory cell region and, after that, forming a gate electrode for an MISFET in a peripheral circuit region in a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-154790 (patent literature 2) discloses a technique of forming a control gate electrode and a memory gate electrode for a memory cell in a memory cell region, forming a dummy gate electrode for an MISFET in a peripheral circuit region, removing the dummy gate electrode, and replacing to a gate electrode for the MISFET in a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-41354 (patent literature 3) discloses a technique of forming a memory gate on a convexed substrate and using the side face as a channel in a nonvolatile semiconductor device of a split-gate structure.